This study investigates the metabolism of TG-rich particles and their remnants through the determination of apolipoprotein B-48 and B-100 concentration in plasma collected in the fasting state, and 3,6,9 & 12 hrs. after challenge meal. Lipid composition of lipoproteins will be characterized in the same fasting and postprandial samples and determine whether n6 PUFA compared to SFA affect the affinity of low density lipoproteins or their receptors.